Las entrevistas Matrimoniales, suelen ser con la persona que amas
by AlienYeon
Summary: Okita es citado a su primera entrevista matrimonial el problema sera que Kagura también ira?


_"Querido Kondo Isao":_

_Queremos informarle que el capitán de la 1era división del Shinsengumi Okita Sougo al cumplir 20 años debe ir a su primera entrevista matrimonial asista por favor o si no morirá"_

_Matsudaira_

Kondo al leer esto quedo helado el solo recordar que Matsudaira le había hecho una entrevista con una gorila pero luego recordó que Otae-san lo salvo de aquel suicido, mientras Kondo empezaba a tener un prototipo de fantasías con Otae el vi capitán demoniaco entro en la habitación donde kondo salió de sus eróticas fantasías.

-Kondo-san que es lo que tiene ahí- pregunto el vice-comandante el cual entraba a la habitación con su fiel cigarro en la boca

-Un citatorio para una entrevista matrimonial-dijo el Gori...digo Kondo, mientras miraba Toshi con cara de ser torturado lenta y dolorosamente

El vicecomandante trago en seco-¿Pa-para quién?-el susto fue tan grande que el cigarro llegó a caerse de la boca de Hijikata

-Para Sougo-un momento de tensión recorrió la habitación Kondo porqué talvez vez la boda correría por sus gasto y Hijikata por la mala suerte de la mujer que sería casada con el príncipe del planeta de los sádicos a y que por ser Sougo talvez no habrá ni mayonesa en el menú.

En eso el capitán entra en escena luego de haber escuchado todo mientras que Kondo e Hijikata seguían con una mirada perdida en el horizonte

-No iré-dijo con su monótono tono de voz

-Nadie te ha preguntado-respondió el Hijikata saliendo de su momento de congelamiento para tomar el mando de la situación

-Hijikata-san hazle un favor a la humanidad y podrías morirte, Iré solo porqué me gusta emborracharme-decia mientras se ponía su antifaz y se dedicaba a dormir

-¡REGRESA EN 2 HORAS!, Ese mocoso aun no entiende que tiene deberes aparte de matar gente y emborracharse-decia Hijikata como la madre que era.

-Toshi todo es mi culpa por haberlo mal criado cuando Mitsuba-san no estaba mirando, ¡PERDONAME MITSUBA-SAN!-Kondo-san empezó a reverenciar una foto de Mitsuba que estaba en la billetera de Hijikata.

-Kondo-san deje de reverenciar mis cosas, La cosa esa es en 4 Horas más deberíamos empezar a arreglar las cosas-dijo con una calma impactante o más bien perturbadora

-¡OKEY! Sougo ve a bañarte, Zaki ve por el traje de Sougo, Kondo-san... no haga nada-decia mientras miraba a Kondo que le seguía pidiendo disculpas a Mitsuba

-Sougo me oíste ¡SOUGO!-Grito pero el capitán ya se había marchado hace ya mucho rato

-Maldición sí que es molesto esto-iba sucumbido en sus pensamientos hasta que una chica de cabello largo color bermellón estaba huyendo con un kimono largo y rojo, realmente se veía hermosa con ese kimono su cabello se había deshecho con la carrera hasta que choco con el pelilargo sádico

-Demonios debo huir-decia mientras se paraba hasta que el chico la tomo por la muñeca como por acto de reflejo

-Valla china no sabía que usaras kimonos debo decir que te sienta bien…Muy bien diría yo-decia mientras se fijaba en la parte delantera de la chica que increíblemente se había desarrollado muy bien este último tiempo

-Cállate sádico pervertido tengo ganas de golpearte pero debo huir-decia ella mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre del chico hasta que la logro acercar hasta una pared cercana donde la aprisiono -¿y de quien escapas?- decia con un tono sensual y a la vez peligroso lo que hizo que Kagura se sonrojara al instante

-de mi entrevista de matrimonio- decia ella bajo el encantamiento de sus ojos los cuales la hacía sonrojarse más que de costumbre por lo que se maldecía así misma para evitar todo tipo de contacto visual

_**[Flashback 4 Horas atrás]**_

_"Inservible Samurái Permanentado"_

_Ya que te estás haciendo cargo de mi querida hija quiero informarte que como ya tiene 18 años asistirá a su primera entrevista de matrimonio asiste con ella o si no escapara"_

_Omibouzu_

-E-entrevista D-d-de M-Ma-matrimonio-decia Gintoki mientras leía la carta lo que hiso que se le callera su Parfait -¡COMO MIERDA QUIEREN QUE ENTREGE A ESTA INEPTA AL ALTAR!

-¿Gin-san que sucede?-preguntaba Shinpachi que entraba a escena

-Nuestra querida Kagura-chan tendrá su primera entrevista matrimonial-decia tranquilizando sus celos de padre

-Entonces habrá que arreglarle algo lindo para que use ¿Tendrá todavía el traje de Yoshiwara?-decia mientras se disponía a ir a ver si tenía aun esa ropa

-Pattsuan, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo respecto a esto? solo piénsalo la boda tal vez salga de mi bolsillo y no estoy dispuesto a pagar tanto por un matrimonio de sol meses-decia escondiendo aún más sus celos de padre.

-Gin-san creo que el traje de Yoshiwara está bien para la entrevista-decia mostrándole el traje

-NO NO NO ¡NO!, ¡COMO QUIERES QUE USE ESO SOLO PIENSALO KAGURA CRECIO NO SOLO DE ALTURA ESO AHORA DEBE QUEDARLE APRETADO Y PROVOCADOR QUEMALO!-Gintoki exploto

-Gin-san esos celos de Padre celoso no están bien creo que mi Aneue tiene un Kimono rojo que podríamos prestarle a Kagura-chan-decia mientras guardaba el traje antes de que Gintoki lo quemara

-¿Que hacen?- decia Kagura con su típico traje chino rojo

-Tienes una entrevista matrimonial y Gin-san no quiere que asistas-decia Shinpachi delatando a Gintoki mientras este se sonrojaba

-No te preocupes tampoco asistiré ¡adiós Virgen!-decia mientras se iba por donde volvía

-Pattsuan esto es mi culpa si le hubiera comprado ese Sukunbo que tanto quería no se hubiera vuelto rebelde-decia Gintoki actuando como padre decepcionado y aun celoso

-Gin-san iré a buscarla tu… solamente no hagas nada-decia mientras Gintoki estaba en un prototipo de rincón emo

_**[Fin del flashback]**_

-ya veo entonces también tienes una entrevista-decia con un desgano

-tú igual, entonces tú y yo-Kagura pensó que podría haber algún tipo de coincidencia para que les tocara juntos y no fuera tan desagradable

-No como crees china, ahora vuelve si quieres lo rechazas-aunque Sougo igual tenía un poco de esperanza de que fuera con ella

-hum volveré, Sádico yo...la verdad es que…-ella quería decirle lo que sentía pero fue interrumpida

-¡KAGURA!-grito Otae que iba con corriendo tras Kagura-¡OKITA-SAN NO LA DEJE ESCAPAR!-dijo con su habitual tono monstruoso

-Anego...-dijo Kagura que intento soltarse pero Okita aumento la presión de su agarre como si fuera a tomarla y huir con ella pero solo se quedó ahí lo que hiso que Kagura se sintiera decepcionada

-Gracias Okita-san por atraparla, ven aun ahí que ponerte hermosa-la pelirroja solo asintió y siguió a la castaña mientras que Okita solo miraba como Otae regañaba a Kagura

-Idiota ya estas hermosa... solo queda una hora mejor iré a alistarme-dijo mientras se dirigía al Shinsengumi

Solo se demoró 40 minutos en arreglarse y fue llevado al lugar de la reunión el cual era el mismo donde Kondo tuvo su reunión con la Gorila, lo cual el comandante simplemente trago en seco

-Ahora a esperar ojala sea una bella chica, Ojala sea la china-dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta de quién estaba detrás de el

_-¿Así que quieres que sea yo sádico?-_

-Dije bella chica-se comió sus palabras cuando voltio a verla llevaba el kimono de antes arreglado ojos delineados labios color rosa pálido y su cabello tomado hacia el lado derecho con algunos mechones en su rostro se veía hermosa.

-Que pasa tan mal me veo-decia con un sonrojo muy leve pero notorio ante su blanca piel

-No es solo que...-el no sabía que decir iba a sonar muy poco el si le digiera que se veía hermosa aunque eso era costumbre, al pensar eso se sonrojo pero logro contralarlo rápidamente

-¡SOUGO!-Grito Gori que venía corriendo con algo de miedo por si aparecía la Gorila-¡NOS TOCA!

-Voy bien adiós china-dijo para ir a conocer a la dama con la cual tal vez se casaría

-Adiós sádico-dijo con desgano

-KAGURA-grito Gintoki-¡EL IMBESIL QUE QUIERE SER TU ESPOSO, EL CUAL NO ES APTO, AAA NOS TOCA!-dijo aun celoso

-VOY-grito Kagura aunque estaban al lado de Gintoki

Sougo entro a una habitación y Kagura entro en la habitación de al lado, se miraron y volvieron a lo suyo

_**[En la habitación de Sougo]**_

-Soy Okita Sougo-dijo sin ánimo

-Imai Nobume-se presentó la conocida señorita de cabello azul

Un silencio corrió en la habitación ella llevaba un kimono azul celeste y su cabello atado en una cola de caballo alta no estaba muy arreglada porque no le interesaba esta reunión

-Vaya señorita Elite no sabía que necesitaba marido-decia intentando molestarla pero ella no hiso ningún tipo de gesto

-No necesito uno, vine porqué a todos los están citando-dijo secamente mirando a la puerta

-Que es que no te quieres casar conmigo-decia con un aire arrogante intentando ser el chico _"cool"_

-No, eres vago, tienes tendencia sádica y te gusta Kagura-con esto ella dio finalizada la entrevista-Adiós por cierto Kagura creo que ya termino su entrevista-

La chica salió y el capitán se quedó un rato ahí pensando en que cojones había pasado, ella lo rechazo y le dijo que le gustaba Kagura ¿enserio le gustaba?

-¿Que paso Nobutasu?-pregunto el comandante de esta mientras mensajeaba a quien sabe quién, lo más probable que a Takasugi

-Nada solo que no necesito marido ahora-dijo mientras se dirigía junto con el

-entonces vamos te comprare unos donuts-dijo mientras seguía mensajeando lo más probable que a Takasugi

_**[En la habitación de Kagura]**_

-Gin-chan, esto aburrida cuando llegara el inepto-decia Kagura apoyando su cara en la mesa

-Hola, perdón por llegar tarde-dijo un joven alto de cabello rubio

-Sí, lo que sea solo siéntate-dijo Kagura, mientras Gintoki pensaba_-Esa es mi niña rechaza al inepto-_mientras que le caía una gotita de su ojo a Gintoki

-Lo siento señorita, me llamo Shotakon Nakamura-dijo con una refrescante sonrisa

-Kagura…-un silencio inundo la habitación

-Emmm le gustaría un poco de sake-dijo Shotakon intentando suavizar la situación

-No…-otro silencio

-Kagura-san ¿será que no quiere ser mi esposa?-dijo Shotakon

-Ah! Lo siento Shota-kun pero es que no estoy lista-dijo tranquilamente

-Lo comprendo bien nos vemos, ah! Kagura-san el muchacho de al lado parece estar solo, bien nos vemos-dijo para irse tranquilamente

-Gin-san me dejas sola un momento-decia apoyando su cabeza en la mesa

-Si claro-dijo Gintoki cuando salió Nobume se iba con Isaburo, el cual volteo y Gintoki mágicamente tenía un teléfono en la mano.

_De: Isaburo_

_Tema: Mensajes_

_Shiroyasha no entiendo porque no contestas mis mensajes. (TTwTT)_

_Eres igual que Takasugi, bien el chico quedo solo y veo que tu niña igual ;)_

_Nos vemos estaré en la tienda de Donuts o(o)o_

_Y contéstame ;)_

-Este idiota-se dijo a sí mismo, volviendo donde Sougo.

_**-Valla la señorita elite ya tiene a alguien que debería hacer-**_Pensó Sougo mientras veía a Isaburo como se iba con Nobume, el chico se levantó y se adentró en la habitación de Kagura

-Valla china te plantaron-decia con una alegría en la voz

-Cállate, lo rechace creo que no necesito a nadie- dijo recordando como Shota se iba con un sonrisa

-Bueno ahora que estamos los 2 solos te parece que tengamos una entrevista matrimonial-dijo con un tono picaron en su voz

-Sí creo que eso estaría bien-el desgano se fue por completo

-me sirves-dijo alzando su copa

-sírvete tu sádico-un sonrojo se hiso notorio

-Es trabajo de la cortesana servirle al cliente- Kagura solo hirvió de ira como se atrevía a decirle prostituta

-esta reunión llega a su conclusión, sádico- iba marcharse pero el tomo su muñeca, la lanzo al piso y la aprisiono con su cuerpo.

-Lo siento china trate de controlarme pero tu vestida así me hace tener todo tipo de pensamientos completamente sucios- dijo mientras miraba su formado y curvilíneo cuerpo

-Oye contrólate que cosas dices-la chica estaba sometida ante los ojos y los toques del pelilargo

-eso es quieta mientras, este cerrada esa puerta puedo hacer lo que desee en todo caso nadie te escuchara-ella sollozo y cerro sus ojos

-N-no me hagas nada no quiero perder mi virginidad sin amor-dijo avergonzada intentado ocultar que ella si lo quería pero no pensó que ella no la quería

-como que sin amor china-se sentó sobre ella dejándola libre –realmente yo tengo sentimientos por ti-dijo ocultando su mirada bajo si flequillo, Kagura se sentó como su rostro y lo beso, donde ambos quedaron sorprendidos

-Oi china, ¿tomo esto como un estoy enamorada de ti?-dijo el sonrojado rostro de Kagura

-Tómalo como se te dé la gana-dijo mirándolo volviéndolo a besar

-Entonces ¿tomamos esta reunión matrimonial como aceptada?-dijo el picaronamente

-No lo sé, Me llamo Kagura-dijo presentándose

-Okita Sougo, desearía ser mi esposa señorita-dijo el muchacho

-Claro-volvieron a besarse, mientras que Gintoki y kondo oían la situación Gintoki celoso y Kondo a punto de las lágrimas, el momento se rompió cuando otro teléfono mágico apareció delante de el

_De: Isaburo_

_Tema: Mensajes :c_

_Porque no me contestas Shiroyasha TTwTT_

_De verdad te caigo tan mal pensé que podríamos ser amigos xDD_

_La verdad es que compre muchas Donuts ¿No quieres algunas? Si lo haces_

_Podrías unirte al Mimawarigumi ;)_

-Gin-chan, ya tengo futuro marido-dijo Kagura saliendo de la mano de Sougo

-Bien Kagura-chan ¿Oye no quieres unos Donuts?-decia con cara de zombi, mientras que el teléfono de Isaburo tenía un mensaje.

_De: Shiroyasha_

_Tema:_

_Iremos por las Donuts_

_Otra cosa_

_¿De donde mierda salen estos teléfonos?_


End file.
